gamemasterresourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tests
The Tests are a series of adventures that introduce the allies and shadow characters that have not been introduced yet, and bring the characters closer to their apparent Campaign Mission. It is important to remember at this point that the Gamer Master remember that there should always be an element of the Campaign Mission that is unknown to Player Characters. In the video game is Chrono Trigger, the heroes attack the apparent villain Magus. They are under the impression that he is about to create the world destroying monster Lavos. It turns out that Magus was trying to summon Lavos to destroy it, and that by interfering with his plan, the heroes have actually caused the events that they were seeking to prevent and now must work even harder to prevent the apocalypse that they now realize they are partially responsible for bringing about. So these tests should bring the Player Characters closer to the apparent goal. How Many Tests? The number of Adventures in this section should be determined by the number of allies not yet introduced (two or three), plus the number of Shadow characters not yet introduced (two or three)- although the characters need not be revealed as shadows if their shadow nature is covert, any other major characters not yet introduced (the Trickster, and the second Threshold Guardian at most). This means that between four and eight characters should be introduced here. If there are more plot points or campaign objectives that the Game Master feels need to be introduced, they are welcome to add more adventures, but should be mindful not to let the story drag as this is the middle of the story where it is very easy to let the story drag. Some of these characters may be introduced through dialog, the players may not meet all of them. The only characters who MUST be met in the flesh here are the allies and the remaining shadow characters. The more characters introduced here the better however, even if only briefly, as this will make the players feel as though the story is well planned out in advance. The players should be able to choose from most or all of these adventures in roughly any order as a result of the Opening of the First Gate. Adventure Types The Adventures consist of the Following types: Ally Adventures These Adventures are for the purpose of adding a necessary ally to the Player Character's party. Major Objective: The immediate objective is to convince the featured ally to join the party's cause, the second part of the objective- how they will convince the ally to join their cause will be determined by the objective roll table given in the First Adventure Section. Major Purpose: These adventures bring the players closer to the overall apparent campaign goal by adding allies necessary to complete the Campaign Mission. Major Opposition: The players should roll on the table given in the First Adventure section to determine Major Opposition. Complicator: The players should roll on the table given in the First Adventure section to determine the Complicator. Goal Adventures These Adventures are for the purpose of completing some goal that will bring them closer to the completion of the apparent Campaign Mission. They also are necessary to introduce the Shadow characters in the Campaign and any other major characters that the Game Master wishes to introduce. Major Objective: The immediate is to acquire something, an item, information, access, special power etc... necessary to the completion of the Campaign Mission. Major Purpose: These adventures bring the players closer to the overall apparent campaign goal by adding the power (etc...) necessary to complete the Campaign Mission. Major Opposition: The players should roll on the table given in the First Adventure section to determine Major Opposition. Complicator: The players should roll on the table given in the First Adventure section to determine the Complicator. Category:The Journey System Category:Tips and Tricks